Rediscoveries
by SHORTFRY
Summary: The scent was indistinctly familiar as she was wheeled into his operating room. Despite his efforts to save her, the accident had stripped her of all memories. Healing would prove to be difficult; how can one recover when there is no recollection of what was lost? AU, Sess/Kag
1. Overcast

A/N: New story, going to be 300-word drabbles based on music prompts. I will be cycling through my playlist and picking out song titles as the prompt and going from there. Alternate universe setting.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, credits to Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Summary:** The scent was indistinctly familiar as she was wheeled into his operating room. Despite his efforts to save her, the accident had stripped her of all memories. Healing would prove to be difficult; how can one recover when there is no recollection of what was lost?

* * *

 **Rediscoveries**

 **Chapter 1 – Overcast**

Clouds darkened the afternoon sky as droplets showered on concrete streets. Pedestrians were milling their way through the drizzle and rush hour traffic, flagging down yellow cabs aggressively in their hurried voyage home. The usual pulse of the city seemed muddled in tone and vibrancy by the thickness of the air, a clear hint at the downpour that was to come.

The girl sighed as her gaze turned skywards through the windowpane. Forgetting to check the weather forecast that morning was an honest mistake. Ignoring the heavy overcast and deciding to forego an umbrella before making her way to work was her total blunder. She pragmatically considered her options. Her usual bus stop was less than two blocks away and the next bus was due to arrive in less than ten minutes. If timing was favourable, she could make a sprint and reach the stop at just the right moment to circumvent waiting in the rain. She cursed that dreaded bus stop for not being equipped with weather shields like the more newly renovated routes.

The girl cast a sidelong glance at her ticking watch while adjusting the collar of her coat, raven hair tucking beneath the seams to shield the bare skin of her neck. She had been hoping to wait out the rain that day by staying late at work, using the time to catch up on some key deliverables. Disappointingly, an hour had passed before she realized the light drizzle was developing into a storm.

She had packed up her things and was now standing soundlessly in the cool lobby, mentally preparing a list of how to avoid catching a cold. Taking a deep breath, she waved a quiet goodbye to the receptionist before pushing through the revolving doors and stepping out into the now torrential flood.

* * *

Prompt: Cry Me A River – Justin Timberlake  
Originally posted: July 7, 2017  
Words: 300


	2. Greetings

**Rediscoveries**

 **Chapter 2 – Greetings**

The gods must have been angry with her, she presumed, as she stared longingly at the receding taillights. "Stupid bus," she grumbled loudly. "Couldn't even wait another five seconds?"

With one hand pressed against her forehead to protect her eyes from the rain, the girl almost looked to be saluting as she searched of a spot reprieved from the weather. Finding nothing near, a grudging sigh escaped to fog the air near her lips. The temperature had dropped significantly as autumn prepared its greeting to the dawning winter. Leaves bid farewell to branches as the gentle breeze swept away its fallen comrades.

Cursing at the lack of public transportation etiquette, it took the distracted girl a few moments before noticing the rain had stopped pouring. At least, the rain had stopped pouring on _her_. Puzzled, her dripping head swivelled to see the dark coverings of an umbrella. Her gaze trailed along nylon edges until azure orbs landed upon dry, silver hair. Flowing strands caught the rest of her attention as they wisped gently across striped cheeks. Kagome faltered at the sight, it was not often that she witnessed regal markings up close.

"It is not wise to be out in such weather without proper protection."

The smooth baritone sound of his statement drew her attention to his meet his eyes, causing her to falter for the second time that day as curious amber glowed behind dark lashes. Moments passed as he observed her expectantly, until realization dawned that she still has not said a word.

"I'm… usually quite prepared, but I guess not today." The girl responded cheerily, though feeling slightly embarrassed of her delayed reaction. "Thank you," she continued with a smile, "I'm Kagome, by the way."

He nodded in acknowledgement before diverting his eyes to the traffic.

"Sesshomaru."

* * *

Prompt: No prompt, I had roofers causing a ruckus on maintenance work  
Originally posted: August 5, 2017  
Words: 300

A/N: Wow it's actually pretty hard trying to trim down a chapter to meet a word count; how do you all do it!? ^_^


	3. Coffee

**Rediscoveries**

 **Chapter 3 – Coffee**

She leaned idly back on the rolling chair, letting out a sigh of desperation as she threw her hands in the air. "I give up!"

"You're not trying hard enough. Coffee break?"

Kagome eyed her colleague across the cubical partitions, noticing the smirk playing upon the brunette's features. "No amount of coffee will make these numbers make sense. Something's missing, it's not adding up."

The brunette groaned, having worked beside the girl for the past year, she came to know when to recognize determination shielding behind false statements of surrender. "Every time I hear you say you 'give up', you end up figuring it out after a few long nights and coffee. So, I'm asking again, Starbucks or Tully's?"

The exhausted raven-haired girl contemplated her statement, and then gave in to the smirking question. "Starbucks."

"Get up, I'm not your coffee runner, Kags" the girl replied with a raised brow as she stood, wallet already in hand.

Kagome rolled her eyes, shooting the other girl a playful smile before grabbing her purse from the desk drawer. "You know, Sango, one of these days I'm gonna overdose on caffeine and you're gonna feel pretty guilty for supporting my addiction."

"One of these days, I might just feed you a triple espresso and tell you it's decaf."

Sango let out a small laugh at the comical expression on the other girl's face as they both made their way towards the elevators. Pressing the call button for the lower floors, the brunette looked back to Kagome as she asked her next question.

"So, your usual high-strung self that comes with quarter-end reporting seems pretty at ease today. What's up? Did you finally get laid?"

This time, Sango had to choke back laughter at the sight of the glare given by her blushing co-worker.

* * *

Prompt: Hi Friend! – Deadmau5  
Originally posted: August 7, 2017  
Words: 300

A/N: Enter Sango, the Coffee Slayer


	4. Umbrella

**Rediscoveries**

 **Chapter 4 – Umbrella**

"It's just a question," Sango commented nonchalantly as they both stepped into the elevators. "You can stop your glaring now; you know that look doesn't work on me."

Kagome gave a huff at her friend's blunt questioning, steeling her resolve to tone down the blush she knew was apparent on her face, confirmed by her reflection on the sliding metal doors. "I didn't _get laid_ , I'm not even seeing anyone!"

"No? What about that doctor you mentioned? Aren't you seeing him today?"

Darn that girl and her attention to detail. Kagome, being the terrible liar that she is, might have mentioned briefly about meeting and chatting with someone while at the bus stop last week. Leave it up to Sango to grab onto that tidbit of information and saunter into questioning her dating life again. Well, _lack of_ dating life.

"He doesn't even know I'm coming, I was just going to drop off his umbrella." Metal doors slid open as they arrived on the concourse, both females stepping out in sync on well-worn paths toward their caffeine haven.

Sango snickered while peering at her companion. "You get a chance to meet someone and the first thing you do is shy away at the opportunity. You need to learn to network."

Her thoughts flittered back to that rainy Thursday. The stranger wasn't even waiting for the bus, as she had presumed. It was only when a black Audi R8 rolled up that he casually handed her the umbrella before stepping in. Despite her protest, he had insisted she take the parasol seeing as she clearly needed it. She must have looked the image of a drowned rat, a cringe-worthy image indeed. When asked where she could return it, the silver-headed stranger just had given her the name of the nearby hospital.

* * *

Prompt: Umbrella – Rihanna ft. Jay Z  
Originally posted: August 7, 2017  
Words: 300

A/N: What an obvious prompt – my lack of imagination is showing. Please review, I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far


	5. Mist

**Rediscoveries**

 **Chapter 5 – Mist**

Warm breath ghosted over hot steam rising from the paper cup, mixing together in a whispered dance before fading into thin air. Plump lips braced the curled rim as a careful tilt brought the first taste of the crisp liquid into her mouth. She immediately jerked away as a numb tongue became her reprimand for lack of patience. Beware of scorching coffee.

"I'm not saying to jump into a relationship with the next guy you meet. I'm just worried you're closing yourself off to something good just because of fear over what happened the last time." Sango peered from her beverage to the girl hastily sucking in air to ease the burning sensation. She continued, "You're not getting any younger Kags, your eggs are expiring."

Kagome sputtered at the jab, eyeing the mischievous grin held behind tight lips. "Just because I'm not in a rush doesn't mean I'm never going to settle down. It's just… not the right time yet."

The young woman understood her friend's concern. Though a little pushy, she was only looking out for her best interests. They had been friends for far longer than they had been co-workers, and Sango had seen Kagome through some of the roughest times life could throw at her.

"When is anything ever the _right time_? You need more spontaneity."

With a wistful sigh, the girl had learned a long time ago when to accept defeat. Pick your battles, her mother once told her. She took a tentative sip of her drink before locking eyes with the brunette. "Ok, we'll do it your way. I'll come out with you this Saturday to that thing you're doing."

Sango's eyes immediately lit up at the comment. "Seriously? You will?" she said hopefully.

Kagome hesitated. _Why does it feel like I'm already regretting this…_

* * *

Prompt: Snow

Originally posted: Feb 13, 2018

Words: 300

As it turns out, I hate most of my playlist and it actually distracts from writing. So I'm going to be using other things as prompt; things I see out my window, on the ride home from work, or random stuff in my messy room. Cheers J


	6. Stuck

**Rediscoveries**

 **Chapter 6 – Stuck**

The workday continued without much event, now that Kagome had finally cracked the issue of why things weren't adding up in her reports. Granted, she did stay later than anticipated. Swirling her neck to relieve some tension, a blue and white figure takes form in her peripheral vision. Head pausing mid-swirl, tired eyes finally focused on the man now stood in front of her desk.

"Another P1 incident," he voiced with an air of frustration while removing something from the pocket of his dark blue slacks. "I need you to look into seeing if it's truly a P1 and not some whiners trying to jump the queue."

Her attention was now directed to the yellow sticky note in her boss's outstretched hand. "Is this related to the incident the application support team fixed earlier?"

"That's why I need you here to get it figured out. The app team is bitching that we're not triaging properly and throwing over low-priority requests."

A noise of indignation can be heard from the girl as she reached for the note. "Not triaging properly! They've got some nerves to try and put the blame back on us." Leaning towards the glow of her laptop screen, keyboard strokes can be heard as numbers were quickly copied from the paper. A few clicks later had Kagome looking upwards at her boss again, who's currently gazing back at her expectantly.

"Seems like something I've dealt with before. I'll take care of it, Bankotsu."

"Good. Keep me posted." Without another word, Bankotsu made his way towards the exit, arms already reaching to loosen his tie for the day.

A quick glance at the screen corner coaxed an inwardly sigh from the raven haired girl, the timer glaring starkly as a reminder of how time management was never her forte.

* * *

Originally posted: Feb 26, 2018

Words: 300


	7. Ring

**Rediscoveries**

 **Chapter 7 – Ring**

The morning had been a welcomed vacation from the usual sounds of the daily alarm clock. Arms outstretched, back in a light curve, hips twisted slightly to the side, and _pop_ was the satisfied sound of cracking joints. Not a good habit, according to many internet sources, but a guilty pleasure indeed for relieving back pains stemming from hours on end at a desk job. Rubbing her eyes open, the girl languidly slid off the bed and headed towards a fresh shower.

Her thoughts were adrift with plans for the day, carefully ticking off imaginary checkmarks as the steam clouded her bathroom walls. _Grocery shopping… Did I make a list yet? I'll need to shop for some new clothes too, I guess. Sango said it was a semi-formal…_

The monotonous voice of responsibility hummed with little reminders of errands and work, to unpaid bills and other mundane chores. It wasn't long, at least she thought, before the water ran cold and a chill swept up her spine. Had she been in there for that long? Then again, showers and baths had always been the one place where her mind roamed aimlessly. Deciding it's time to conclude her morning ritual, Kagome quickly dried off and had her hair in a towel before treading the direction of her morning best friend; the coffee maker.

Another twenty minutes was spent idly lounging in nothing but a bathrobe and steaming mug in hand before the melody chimed on a nearby cell phone. "Hello?" she inquired while staring blankly at the muted weather channel.

"Kags, I need your help deciding. Purple or blue?" Suddenly sounding too loud, Kagome quickly lowered the volume on the device.

Confused, she answered. "For what?"

"The event tonight. The purple dress from New York or the blue one from Vegas?"

* * *

Originally posted: Feb 26, 2018

Words: 300


	8. Pick

**Rediscoveries**

 **Chapter 8 – Pick**

Memories danced of blue and pink. It wasn't a tacky look, per se, definitely a look fit for a party. A very _short_ fit indeed. It had been a last minute purchase, she recalled, of Sango needing a quick substitute for the ironing accident. Even by Vegas standards, a hole on the crotch was far too risqué.

The decision was swiftly made. "Definitely the purple dress. Semi-formal, right?"

A pause on the phone had Kagome envisioning her friend in front of a mirror, overlaying each outfit with looks of consternation as she critiqued each selection. Sango was always calculating when making decisions.

"Good call. See! I always knew you had style hidden somewhere!" Sango's cherry voice drifted over the receiver with excitement that only a morning person could drudge up.

Kagome eyed her cooling coffee. _Yeah, definitely sounds like a morning person, or someone highly caffeinated._ Giggles bubbled from her now, still lounging comfortably in a bathrobe. "Hey, just because I don't go out too often doesn't mean I'm completely out of touch. I binge on Project Runway, remember?"

Sango returned her merriment. "Yes Kags, you're the only one I know who actually Netflix and _not chill._ "

The double entendre certainly was not lost on the girl who was now taking another sip from her mug. It was an expected answer, Kagome contemplated. The length of time spent working so closely together had opened her eyes to Sango's various shades of humour and her sisterly teasing.

Kagome didn't ponder long on the hidden message of her friend's jab. Undoubtedly, the remembrance of _that incident_ was something she'd rather forget from her college days. _And they say guys were dense, I totally missed the hint!_

"No idea what you're talking about," Kagome responded innocently. Sometimes, it was better to feign ignorance.

* * *

Originally posted: March 2, 2018

Words: 300

Reviews are highly encouraged! I'm still working on finding my writing style… it's a work in progress


End file.
